


[podfic] Emergency Hugs

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Firefighters, First Meetings, Hugs, M/M, POV Stiles, Stiles Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EMERGENCY HUGS<br/>INQUIRE WITHIN</p><p>The sign looks cheerful enough, as much as a sign can when composed of entirely letters in a sturdy black frame, but Stiles doesn’t know why he’d stopped to stare at it. Okay, that’s a lie. He does know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Emergency Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emergency Hugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712242) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> Inspired by [this Tumblr post](http://mklutz.tumblr.com/post/143835711306/micdotcom-add-their-awesome-message-for) (and I Americanized the spelling), and dedicated to [my broski](http://okamiaki.tumblr.com/) who needed a hug.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/144212908621/emergency-hugs). 
> 
> Unbetaed.

Read by yours truly.

Word count: 2,031.

Duration: 14:57 mins.

[Download MP3 here at Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6osfidyr4ufdy58/Emergency_Hugs.mp3)


End file.
